Tentacle
Tentacles also known as Swamp Monsters are hostile creatures that appear in swamps. They look like spiked tentacles coming out from the ground, and will attack the player or any other animal close by. They are not visible unless a player or a creature gets too close; they will emerge and attack anything in their range, and will hide as soon as the player and other creatures are either gone or dead. The player can outrun them, but any pigs following them will become distracted trying to kill them. It is possible to see them starting to come out and hide again before they reveal themselves entirely. They can spawn anywhere in the swamp, even on the middle of stony paths, however, they are hidden on fixed spots and won’t move around. Swamp Monsters can even spawn close to each other. While crossing a swamp, always keep an eye on the ground. They always reveal themselves, so the player can move around an area to check for any Swamp Monster, if they don’t see any emerging, they can safely fish and gather resources. They have a 50% chance to drop Tentacle Spikes when killed, which are more effective weapons than Spears. They also drop two Monster meat 100% of the time and have a 20% chance to drop Tentacle Spots, which are used to make the Feather Hat . Due their aggressive nature, it is common to find drops from creatures they kill or from dead Swamp Monsters killed by other creatures (usually Beefalos) laying on the swamps. They can kill a group of 4 spiders on their own. Combat Attack Pattern: : Tentacles will swing once in a circular motion, ending with a lash before stretching upwards for ~1 second. Tips: *While staying just past the attack range the player can utilize the pause to hit the mob and run back while it's stunned (mouse-click to attack and immediately moving back using the keyboard), avoiding its next attack. If they end up missing a hit or straying too far away, the Tentacle is likely to burrow after the attack cycle. After it's burrowed, the Tentacle may not emerge again for a period of time (this is possibly dependent on how damaged they were during combat). *The player can kill this monster easily using Spider Nests that occur naturally near a swamp or those that are player placed. This is a good farming method for obtaining Tentacle Spikes using spiders (as spiders will often gobble up meat lying around). Note: The Swamp Monster needs to attack one of the spiders in order to agro the rest; run by it until it hits a spider. Trivia *Wolfgang with a tentacle spike (strongest character and weapon in the game) can kill a tentacle with 4 hits. *If the player is near a swamp biome, the swamp monster can appear (rare) outside of its biome and will attack. *Despite Swamp Monster's attack animation, it will only attack 1 creature or player at a time. Gallery Swamp_monster_bulge.png Tentacle.jpg swamp monsters next to each other.png